


Dope

by eggsinsunnyside



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggsinsunnyside/pseuds/eggsinsunnyside
Summary: Take your medicine boy, you'll be fine





	Dope

**Author's Note:**

> Exams are over, praise hallelujah! 
> 
> A word vomit from Happy Pills by Weathers. This is technically set in the future but nobody's got those fancy tech yet. I've also most definitely forgot to add that this was partially inspired by KZDipped's head canon of Tom seeing things differently through his goggles. The head canon is here: https://future--tom.tumblr.com/post/166409539389/darkfuture-001-toms-goggles-cange-his-perception

The world is fine, many would think if all they saw was peaceful days, and their friends and families all enjoying their own day. Everyday would be like that, a sunny weather and people you know greeting you left and right. 

Yeah, there was no better life than this. At least for his friends that is. Tom watches Edd try to find his drawing tablet in his room, the former not lifting a finger to assist as the artist pretty much turned his room inside out. “Tom, c’mon. I can’t finish my commissions without it and then I won’t be able to pay for our rent!” 

“Eh, not my problem.” He shrugged and took a sip of his flask. Edd just glares at him and resumes to looking for his missing tablet. That’s fine, it wouldn’t make a difference if Tom joined his friend anyway. The tablet was a lost cause anyway, Edd just hadn’t figured it out yet.

The eyeless brit leaves the room and goes to check up on Matt who’s still trying to piece his broken mirror. “Hey Matt, how’s that puzzle going?”

“I think it’s well!” The ginger lifts his head up to smile at Tom, drawing his fingers away from the sharp glass. “I’m just missing a small part and then I can admire my pretty face again.”

“Right,” Tom nods numbly and pats Matt on the back, “Well then, good luck Matt. It’ll be fixed in no time, I bet.” The brit gives one of his rare smiles to Matt which earns him a smile back, and leaves Matt to his own activity. He’s starting to feel a little guilty about constantly telling Matt that his mirror would be fixed again. You can’t just fix something like that, even with glue and screws. 

He passes by many of his neighbors, all who send him a greeting and he just nods back in response. They don’t ask what he’s up to, or how his day because the last time someone asked him that, he tore them apart from the inside out and found himself way far out before Edd found him again. Now the only thing people do is acknowledge his existence and leave him to do whatever he’s up to. Except his friends, they’d just drag him along with whatever activities they had planned for the day. 

Tom whistles himself a tune as he takes one of his daily walks, idly glancing at the sunshine and playtime that happens all around him. It’s one of those rare days it seems, when the whole world seems to come alive with life and fun. People are walking all over town, minding their own businesses but occasionally waving to him. Tom doesn’t know any of them so he ignores them. There’s kids playing in the park with their parents, although Tom sometimes wonder why are there so many kids this time. Especially how they could stand the screams of joy and delight there - Tom could barely stand a screaming Matt.

The screaming starts to bring an annoying thrum in his ears, a minor headache following shortly after and Tom grimaces in irritation. He hates the white noise that comes as it pleases, always bothering Tom and making him hear things that weren’t there. Sometimes it would even block out all of his hearing to the point he’d hear nothing but the imaginary voices, until its nightmarish reign finally releases him. Rarely does that happen but it’s okay, he has a better solution anyway. 

Tom makes a turn on the street, heading straight for the pub he’s been visiting lately. It’s usually quiet, away from the screaming and got some sweet music too, but the solution are neither of them. Funnily enough though, he can’t remember the name of the pub ever and sometimes he wonder if he should seriously start remembering the place where he gets smashed frequently just to block out the thrum in his ear. 

The door clicks open as he makes his way inside, and the bartender of the pub looks up from cleaning the glass cups. “Welcome back Tom.” 

He was taller than Tom, almost by Edd’s height but he fell behind by a couple of inches. Tom doesn’t actually know the bartender’s name even though the latter knew his, but he always called the bartender by a single nickname that simply stuck: Red. Tom mostly picked it out from the bartender’s obsession with the colour red, from red uniform to having a red glove on one hand, to a red themed pub to giant red robots. 

Wait, where’d that thought come from?

“Hey Red. Quiet day again?” Tom said slowly, making his way to the countertop and lazily seating himself on one of the seats. He often didn’t talk to others aside from Edd and Matt, everyone else was always spooked out by his empty eyes. The bartender never asked about it though, he just served Tom drinks and the occasional experimental ones that had sent him to the hospital once or twice. Maybe once or twice he’d ask about Tom’s day with that thick accent of his, and Tom would numbly answer while trying to figure out what kind of accent did the bartender have. It sounded awfully familiar, sat at the tip of his tongue but once he thought he had it, he’d forget about it. 

“As always.” Red nodded, bending down to the lower cabinets and taking out a glass and bottle. “You seem more active today. You usually don’t on this day, often sulking in your room instead.” He observed as he poured a glass and slid it to Tom.

“Edd’s turning the place upside down, looking for his tablet thing.” The brit replied, picking up the drink and swirling it around idly. “If I stayed, he’d make me comb over the whole place then. That wouldn’t be great to spend the day with again. Did that yesterday already.”

“Yes, I suppose.” Red nodded slowly, leaning on the counter and stroking his chin, “But I recall you were playing Susan all night yesterday.”

“Had I?” Tom wondered out loud, resting his lips on the glass. “I could’ve sworn…” His head was starting to feel fuzzy again, the thrum gradually getting louder and twisting his expression into another uncomfortable grimace. “How’d you know?”

“Your neighbors talk, Tom.” Red answered and grinned just ever so slightly, “And by talk, I mean complain about. You were certainly not holding back your vocal capacity.” He stared at Tom curiously as the man rubbed his ears against his palms and furrowed his brows, “Are you imagining things again Thomas?”

“The annoying drum in my ear, it’s still playing.” The brit pouted, driving one of his fingers into an ear in an futile attempt to block out the noise. “Already went to the doc about it, but they can’t find anything wrong either.”

“Perhaps you’re going insane. They say that the insane can hear things others cannot.” Red chuckled amusedly, getting out another glass and pouring a different liquid in it. “Try this, it may drown out whatever noise you’re hearing.”

“If I’m insane, then you are too.” Tom retorted, taking the second glass and downing it in an instant. He gags at the horrible taste and coughs in his hoodie’s sleeve. “The hell? That taste like shit. Red, what’d you give me?”

“An experimental drink, you’ll live.” Red assured, waving his hand at Tom absentmindedly. “Does it work?”

Tom sits in absolute silence for a while, directing all of his focus in his hearing and grins when the thrum no longer plays. “Yep. You’d think after a long while I’d get used to that.” He glances at the other glass and downed that one too, raising the now empty glass to Red. 

“Well one would think that you’re gradually going insane from all the side effects you’ve been having.” Red mused thoughtfully, pouring him another glass.

“Well the insane don’t know if they’ve gone insane, so I guess that does make me an insane person.” Tom said, “What would that make you then?”

“Nothing more than a simple bartender with much to do.” Red chuckled, holding up the bottle of alcohol and clinking it against Tom’s glass. “Drink up Tom. Kan du aldri våkne opp.”

Tom doesn’t ask Red what the hell he said, opting to just drink the whole shot instead. It wasn’t like it concerned him about what Red says anymore. Tom just couldn’t be bothered to care about the world around him anymore.

* * *

It was nighttime when they were all lounging around, staring at the TV that showed only static. 

“Who’s turn is it to fix the satellite?” Edd inquired, looking at his two best friend. Ringo sat comfortably on his lap. “It’s not my turn because I did it last time.”

“Last time anyone let you fix the satellite you got powered up by nuclear power.” Tom muttered, looking up from the book he was reading. He can’t remember what the title was but it was a pretty nice one, he had to admit. 

Matt looked at Tom puzzledly, “When did that happen? I don’t remember that.”

“Of course you don’t. You don’t remember anything anymore, Matt.” Tom retorted, looking back down to the novel. 

“Actually when did that actually happen?” Edd muttered to himself, chewing on his thumb nail in thought and brows furrowing in thought. The trio sat in silence with only the TV’s white noise to play in the air, when Tom stood up abruptly. 

“Fixing the satellite, Tom?” Edd asked out loud as the brit shut the novel quietly and set it on his chair. “Tom?” The brunette’s frown deepened when Tom didn’t reply the artist, instead heading straight out through the door and glanced back at Matt. “What was that all about?”

Matt shrugged. “How the heck would I know? Maybe he had something to do?”

* * *

In the Red Army, rules were one of the only things that’d keep your ass from being fried as long as you followed them. In recruitment stages, the generals made sure to drill it in young recruits head that rules were absolute and failure to follow them would incur some heavy punishments, depending on how many rules were broken. Most of them were sensible like obey your superiors, follow protocols, dress according to the uniform but there was also the fair share of odd rules. 

One of the oddest one so far was to never question three special individuals who seemingly wandered wherever they pleased in the base. There were the Green man, Edd who was generally friendly to everyone so he never quite aroused as much suspicion as the others did though he always held the belief that he was simply working on an art commission. Nobody questioned him as rules dictated but it didn’t stop others from actually asking the man for drawing out their own requests. 

The second was the Purple man, Matt who tended to drive people crazy if they lingered near him for too long. He was usually in the tech labs, putting together the many inventions that the Red Army utilised in their arsenals but if anyone bothered to listen to his mumbling, they’d notice that he mistook all of his works as mirrors instead of deadly weapons.

Finally there was the Blue man, but unlike the other two who others could freely mingle with, the sole rule for him was that nobody was to ever approach him except acknowledge his existence. Now of course, this confused many recruits because part of the army uniform was a blue coat, and any generals who were asked about the man in blue were simply dismissed, claiming that they’d understand at first glance. So nobody really took that rule seriously, until they actually met the Blue Man. 

He didn’t leave a good impression when both him and the Red Leader suddenly burst through the training room wall, beating the crap out of each other. Recruits screamed out of shock and surprise, as the generals tried to keep the fight that was more like a bloodbath away from them. Several training equipments were broken as the two waged war against each other, blood smearing the room in red and purple. 

“I’LL HANG YOUR DAMN HEAD ON A HARPOON YOU HEAR ME!?” Blue roared, bearing unnaturally sharp canines as he wrestled against the Red Leader. 

“NOT UNLESS I PUT YOUR HEAD ON A PIKE FIRST!” The Red Leader spat back with equal hatred, slamming his knee against Blue’s stomach and heaving him off with his organic hand. Super heated plasma fires out of his robotic hand, striking Blue’s shoulder. There was a cry of anguish as plasma burned through cloth and seared the skin, the once healthy skin burned into a disgusting raw mess. Blue let out a furious monstrous howl and grabbed one of the destroyed training equipments with what little strength he had left before hurling it at Red Leader. 

“FAEN!” Was all the man could manage before a mostly fleshy body met heavy metal training equipment, and all but swore when he was crushed under it. Paul and Patryck were fast to arrive to the scene and heave the object off their leader. “Gud knuller det, hvorfor bryr jeg meg til å holde den idioten rundt.”

“Because he proves to be a proper asset when drugged properly and eventually he’ll be under your command too.” Paul reminded the Norwegian, pulling the man back onto his feet and gave him a quick lookover. “So I’m assuming that he’s grown immune to the current batch?”

Red Leader nodded, hissing at the newly gained bruises and cuts, “He’s becoming more and more aware. I may need to resort to another measure to ensure at least his passivity.” He glanced over to Patryck who was hauling Blue over his shoulder, mindful of the burn on the latter’s shoulder. “Get him to his room and keep him sedated there, until I come up with a new batch.”

The Norwegian watched as Patryck carried Blue out of the training room and huffed. He should’ve known that the batch would have adverse effects on the brit considering the components of his previous ones, but the past was the past. He still had plenty of time to perfect the drug and plenty of opportunities to test it on Blue. Red Leader smiled amusedly, turning on his heel to head back to his office. 

“Classic stupid Tom.”


End file.
